Mother
by I-Wanna-Samba109
Summary: "Kagome, can you pretend to be Mikako and Rikako's mother? Just for a couple of weeks, please." Kouga pleaded. Kagome stood there shocked, her Kouga was asking her to be the "mother" of his pups. What else can she do?
1. Chapter 1

**New story enjoy! Just letting you know Rikako and Makiko looks like a smaller wolf Kagome, but they have blue and green eyes.**

Rikako watched her prey hungrily as it skipped with three humans. She shifted her weight on her small patted paws; she wiggled her butt in a position where her tail swished side to side in an angry manner. "Did you bring the crayons?" It asked one of the humans, who was dressed in the strangest clothing. Her ears perked as the human responded back. _That small demon is friends with that human?_ Rikako thought bitterly. The small cat that was perched on one of humans –who carried a large object- growled and looked at the direction where the small wolf demon was.

"Do you sense something, Kirara?" She asked looking at her faithful companion. Rikako buried herself deeper in the dirt, hoping to wipe off her scent. Kirara looked sadly at the bushes and shook her head, in a way that said, "No, it's nothing." Rikako watched the small demon skip ahead of everyone. Now was her chance. The small wolf demon took a few steps back before she launched out of the bushes in front of the group.

"What is that?" The male dressed in purple asked.

"It looks like…a wolf." The strange girl replied.

Rikako's prey gulped before he smiled. "Hi, I'm Shippo glad to-"Rikako bared her fangs and chomped on the little fox's tail. "HEY LET GO OF SHIPPO!" The strange-clothed girl ran up to both of them and began to try and pull Rikako off of Shippo. Rikako growled and took a few steps back, she would not let go of her prey.

"KAGOME HELP ME!" Shippo cried as he began to wiggle in Rikako's mouth. The small demon enjoyed the tickling feel in her mouth. "I'm coming, Shippo!" Kagome cried. There was no way the wolf demon was going to let go. With a sigh, Kagome pulled out an arrow from her quiver and placed it in her bow, before pointing it straight at the girl.

"I'm asking nicely. Let go of Shippo." Kagome said sternly. Her fingers drummed over the one string. Rikako's blue eyes widen. _Daddy told me to be fearless and never back away from a challenge. _Rikako glared as she took one big step back. She bit harder on the small fox making him cry out loud for help. Rikako shook her head, making Shippo swish side to side in a dizzy manner. "Suit yourself!" Kagome drew back the arrow and was about to release it when-

"PRINCESS RIKAKO!"

Kagome stopped and stared behind the demon as two known wolf demons ran up. Rikako dropped Shippo. Shippo scrambled to his feet and ran jumped in the arms of Kagome. "Ginta, Hakkaku?" She whispered to herself in a puzzled voice. The two companions placed their hands on their knees and panted heavily.

"Princess Rikako," Ginta panted.

"You know you're not supposed to run off without one of us guarding you." Hakkaku finished for his brother. He looked up and saw a familiar girl. "Lady Kagome?" Rikako ran and hid behind her guards and glared at the four.

"That human tried to kill me! I demand you kill her!" Rikako exclaimed and pointed at Kagome. She glared with her big blue eyes.

"Um, we can't do that." Ginta said. "See Kagome is a friend of ours." He rubbed the back of his head trying to explain it to the little princess. Rikako looked at Ginta and glared at him too. Her glare was intense and made him shiver insistently. "Daddy said you would have to listen to a word I say and you're not!" She screeched.

"Yes, but he also said you couldn't run far away from the tribe." Hakkaku said sternly. Rikako stomped on his foot and kicked him in the shins.

"Stupid, stupid I was hungry and you didn't come back with the food!" Rikako snapped at them. She turned her back and crossed her arms. She wiggled her lip producing to create face tears. "What if I tell daddy that you didn't feed me? He would be so angry at you and kill you right then and there and I will say. 'Daddy I asked politely and they didn't listen, they said they didn't care.' How would you like that?" She threatened a smirk smeared on her face.

Ginta and Hakkaku both got on their knees and bowed to the small pup. "Please don't tell him, we will do as you say, we don't want to die." The pup smirked at her idiot guards she could get them to do whatever she wanted.

"That's right! You have to listen to a word I say and you can do a damn thing about it." Rikako said in a snobby tone.

A tall white-haired demon walked up behind Rikako. Rikako was too busy gloating. Inuyasha balled his hand in a fist and crashed it right down on her head. "Little kids shouldn't use words like that." He growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped at him. "You didn't have to go and hit the poor girl!" She went to bend down and help Rikako, but the wolf demon jumped to her feet –clutching her head-.

"Dammit what the hell was that for!" Rikako snapped tears spilled from her eyes as a big bump on her head was visible to everyone around her. "I'll kill you for that!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I'd like you see you try you, lame excuse for a wolf." He insulted, which earned him a good old sit, meaning a face plant deep in the ground. Kagome bowed. "I'm sorry about him, here let me help you with your bump." Kagome reached in her big yellow bag. Rikako nervously took a step back.

"I don't know what the hell is in that device, but no way in hell am I going to let it touch me." Rikako snapped and hid behind Ginta. "I told you to kill her!" She hissed.

Kagome sighed and put her bag back on her shoulder. "So what brings you to here?" She asked.

"Well you see we are supposed to babysit princess Rikako." Hakkaku explained.

"You're not babysitting me, damn idiot!" Rikako said kicking him in the shins. Hakkaku cried out in pain and grabbed on his leg, hoping on one foot. "And she got away from us again; we are supposed to be returning her to her dad." Hakkaku said.

"Well he must be a sad excuse for a father." Inuyasha muttered. Rikako's ears perked at what the half-demon said and jumped in front of her guards.

"My daddy could kick your ass, how dare you say that about him!" Rikako cried in anguish. Her raven hair swept across her face, down to her lower back.

"Sorry to break it to you-"

"SHUT UP! You know nothing about my father, and if I were you I stop otherwise your head will be placed on my cave for a decoration!" Rikako threatened. She sniffed around and gave a knowing smirk. "Besides you're just a half-demon I can tell just by the sniff of you." She snapped.

Ginta placed his hands on both of her shoulders, making the pup look at him. "Princess Rikako, I think we should head back, your father must be worried sick." He softly spoke, not wanting her to start a tantrum.

Rikako spoke grimly. "You're right, but not until you catch my food." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Otherwise I'm not moving." She added.

"Rikako-"

"NOW,"

"Uh lady Kagome,"

"Yes Ginta?"

"Do you think you can take Rikako back to the den while we go fetch her something to eat." He asked.

"That won't be a problem! Come on Rikako." Kagome said cheerfully. Rikako menacingly glared at the miko. "My name is Princess Rikako." She snapped and turned her back on them.

Inuyasha picked up Rikako by the head and threw her over his back. "Listen kid, you better behave or else you're going to get me really pissed." He smirked when Rikako didn't respond. As they started to walk, Rikako kicked him in the face.

"My name is Princess Rikako say it right." She snapped. Rikako smirked and pulled on his long dog ears.

"AH WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE-"

"Tsk, tsk, kids aren't supposed to use that kind of language." Rikako imitated his voice. She jumped out of his grip and sat on the shoulder of the demon slayer. "I want to ride with you. You're pretty."

Sango blushed. "Thank you, come on we have to find you father." She said, her voice becoming more serious.

Rikako turned around and saw a male hand come close to Sango. She glared and sunk her teeth into the large hand.  
"AAHHHH!"

"That's what you get for trying to touch her butt you pervert!" Rikako said with venom seeping out with every word she said. Sango smiled._ I could get used to her._ She thought.

Pretty much during the whole walk. Rikako was asking many questions about all of them. Pulling on Inuyasha's ears, trying to bite Shippo (again), messing with Kagome's arrows, almost releasing the wind tunnel, and whacking Sango in the face with her bushy tail. As soon as Rikako stepped foot in the wolf territory there was many howls. The Princess howled back happily.

"Princess Rikako has returned!" They cheered.

Rikako placed her hands on her hips and smiled. _It's good to be back._ She thought. Her ears twitched at the sound of movement. She turned around. "Well are you going to stand there all day or come in, we are about to have dinner!" She giggled and ran off.

"Does she ever rest?" Kagome sweat-dropped. Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned the other way. "There is no way in hell am I going to stay here. You can stay if you want, but I'm going." The half-demon disappeared without another word.

"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Rikako shouted.

Kagome looked back. "Maybe you should go with him Miroku, I mean you are a guy." She said. Not knowing how that made sense, Miroku chased after Inuyasha.

"Coming." Kagome whispered and followed the young demon.

"This place is scary." Shippo shivered. "It was scarier when we first came here, but it is still scary." He buried himself in Kagome's arms.

"Relax, Shippo. No one is going to hurt us." Kagome assured the young kitsune.

"I hope you're right, Kagome." Sango said.

Rikako ran ahead of them and smiled. "Welcome to the wolf tribe!" She said happily. "Daddy we have guests!"

A groan echoed from within the cave, it sounded like a growling demon. "DADDY! GET UP! WE HAVE A DEMON FOX, A DEMON SLAYER, HER CAT, AND SOME HUMAN DRESSED IN STRANGE CLOTHING!"

A loud yawn was heard and Kouga appeared with a knowing smirk. "Yo, nice to see you." Kouga waved at them. Kagome blinked, he wasn't pulling a move on her. What was that about?

"Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. This is my daddy. Kouga the Alpha of the pack!" Rikako exclaimed happily, she jumped on her dad's back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where are Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kouga asked.

"They're out getting princess Rikako something to eat, so we were asked to bring her back to you." Sango explained. Kouga nodded his head, casting his daughter a little glare.

"You do know you eat along with me." He said.

"Yes but I was hungry,"

"Rikako is…your daughter?" Kagome whispered. Kouga raised an eyebrow at his once love. "Yeah she's my daughter."

"When was this?"

"About a year ago." Kouga sighed. "You all must be hungry. Come on." He led them around the territory barking at anyone who tried to take a bite or a sniff out of them. Rikako imitated her father's glare and barred her fangs at everyone.

"Time to eat!" The tribe howled.

"Wait father, don't start without me!" A tiny voice called. Kouga turned around, another little girl who looked just like Rikako ran up and sat in his lap. "I didn't forget about you Makiko. Grab what you want to eat." The two greedy girls grabbed the second biggest piece along with Kouga. Then Kagome and friends got to eat and then the whole tribe.

"So tell me Kouga, when did you have two daughters?" Kagome said with narrowed eyes.

"_These are you daughters. Rikako and Makiko. Rikako is the oldest. I want you to take good care of them." Ayame explained to the wolf prince._

"_What about Miho?" Kouga shouted at her. "Where is she?" He held the bundles in his strong arms. Tears nearly spilled, but he refused to cry in front of her._

"_Miho….is gone. She risked her life to birth these two. Please just take good care of them. I'll see you next time during a Lunar Rainbow." Ayame shook her head and backed away in the fog.  
"AYAME! ANSWER ME, AYAME! Dammit!" Kouga exclaimed and looked at the two pups in his arms. "Don't worry. Daddy's going to take good care of you. You won't be motherless I promise."_

_11 months later_

"_Daddy/Father..." Makiko and Rikako began. "When is mommy coming home?"_

"_Soon, now go to sleep." Kouga kissed their heads and walked out of the caves. He couldn't keep lying to them. He closed his eyes and leaned against the mouth of the cave, the sweet snoring of his daughters soothing him._

Kouga snapped his eyes opened. He promised them their mother would come soon. And their birth-date was soon, and they still didn't have a mother. He glanced at Kagome who was playing around with Shippo. _She is a great mother to that little fox_. He thought. And then the thought struck him.

He sat Makiko down on the ground and held out his hand in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you."

**X**

**DONE! FINALLY! I'm sorry if this really sucks or wasn't a story you didn't expect. Sorry, but those who did like it and will review MANY THANKS TO YOU! I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Rikako and Makiko and Miho! Till next time BYE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back baby and I'm just enjoying the moonlight, I mean sunlight. This will be my last day to update certain stories, maybe tomorrow morning, because I'm going camping with my cousins so that should be fun. I thank everyone who reviewed last time so now it is time for the next chapter. Please check out my other stories and leave a review-thank you!**

* * *

Kagome looked at Kouga's hand before gently placing it in his paw. His paw wrapped around her small fragile hand and lifted her up from the hard-cold ground. "Follow me," he said he let go of her hand and walked towards the largest cave in the territory. The young woman followed him and clasped her hands together. The wolf demon sighed as he walked into his cave with his meaty paw he pushed the pig skin to show his part of the den.

"Sit," he directed to the soft boar pelt on the ground while he leaned against the rock wall. Kagome hesitated and then lower sat down on the animal sheath.

"What's wrong Kouga?" Kagome asked, "You seem a little different. I mean you're not flirting with me like your normal do, you're not asking where Inuyasha is and-"

Kouga cut her off in a firm yet soft tone, "I grew up." The only three words that seemed to make sense. He had two daughters and the love of his life died. He had to mature up, he couldn't try and proclaim his undying love for just one woman. "Listen the reason I called you here is because I need you."

"I told you I'm in love with," Once again the wolf demon leader cut her off and crossed his arms looking the other way to keep himself occupied.

"I know you in love with InuTrasha, you don't need to repeat yourself. When I mean I need you, I don't mean like I **need** you. I mean I just need you for a small-tiny favor." Kouga finished his sentence and looked at the young woman with his sharp ice blue eyes. Kagome stared at him for a second.

"What do you mean small-tiny favor," she inquired.

Kouga gave a innocent smirk and rolled his eyes to the top of his head to look like he was trying to do the puppy dog look. "Well," he trailed on in an innocent tone.

* * *

"So," Shippo trailed on, "what do you do here for fun?" he asked. Rikako and Makiko looked at each other with a twin telepathy look at then back at the fox demon.

"Well," Makiko began in her sweet nature voice, "We play tag-water diving or,"

Rakiko took that as a signal and let out a loud howl towards the sky. Some of the wolf pups jumped up and ran to where the two princesses were and grinned evilly. Rakiko being the mastermind grinned and held something in her hand. "Sludgeball-mud wrestle!" Rikako grinned and tackled Shippo hard on the ground, her blue eyes shimmering with enjoyment.

"Sango help me!" The fox demon cried, Shippo struggled underneath the princess. The demon slayer looked at the younger demon and back at the pups who surrounded her with dirt balls, "I'm a little busy right now," She cried. Kirara couldn't help as she was being chased by the other demons.

Rikako got off of the fox demon in time for one of her cousins to pelt him with one of the mud balls. With the fast pitch it was able to smear all over the fox demon as he cried, Rikako tackled him into the mud pool and all the little kids jumped in with the princesses as they ducked heads under the mud or pin them down.

"Stop it, stop it!" Shippo cried, "Or I'll be forced to use my mighty powers." The blue eyed princess rolled her eyes and chomped down on his tail like the first time they met. She shook him side to side like a rag doll. "This is going to be a long day," Shippo crossed his arms and let Rikako shake him like a dog-tail.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kagome took a deep breath as the handsome demon in front of her explained the situation. "You want me to leave my group and lie to Rikako and Makiko of me being their mother, forever. Right?"

Kouga sighed and shook his head. "No." he said in an annoyed tone. "I want you to leave your group just for a couple of days and pretend to be Rikako and Mikako's mother."

"But what-"

"Listen you already know their mother died, she was the love of my life and now she gone. But, in a couple of days I am bethrothed to another wolf-demon princess for the Southern Tribe and we will see how that goes so I just need you to stay here for a couple of days dressed and acted like a wolf, and then you can go back to your friends and we can forget this ever happened." He explained he drew a sharp breath in the beginning of the sentence after he brought up his true love-Miho.

"I don't know if this will work," The young woman said nervously. The wolf demon looked at her with such despair in his eyes. Then she had to think about it. How many times did Kouga save her and her friends without asking for anything? He just needed this small favor, she would do it because she owed him.

"But, I'll do it." She finally said.

"Thank you," He lifted her from the pelt and brought her in a hug. He didn't try anything but just wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her strawberry scent.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" The two broke apart and the young-prince sniffed towards the end of the cave, "I smell a mud dive coming on." he hissed and charged out of the den, Kagome followed him and was shocked, every wolf was covered in mud, Sango and Kirara were sitting on the ground tied up and covered in mud.

"Sango, what happened?" The miko rushed towards her human friend and began untying her and her little pet.

"Those little wolves have gone crazy." The demon slayer shivered, "They got Shippo on the top of the rocky hill and plan on throwing him hard in the mud-lake!" She cried.

Kouga looked up and saw his blue-eyed daughter having a small puff ball in her mouth. "Rikako! Stop!" His daughter didn't seem to hear him and he watched in fear as Rikako dropped Shippo straight down.

* * *

"Have fun," The blue eyed-princess laughed and she finally let go of Shippo. Shippo screamed in horror and tried to flap his hands, but realized his wasn't a bird. He couldn't use his fox magic, because he was soaked in mud and will ruin all of his tricks inside since it was too sticky.

"Shippo!" Kagome and Sango all cried out as they watched their fall from the highest peak.

* * *

The green-eyed girl stared at what was happening from a distant. She knew the princess had gone to far, dressed in her black cloak she pulled back her bow and arrow and arched her back. She waited till the fox demon was about six inches from the ground and she fired. Realizing what she had done, she lifted her hood up and walked back to her own den, little Makiko a hidden hero.

* * *

Shippo knew it was over, he was going to drown in the mud he had probably a second before he would die. But an arrow shot out of the blue with a black barrier around it. "Ahh!" Shippo ducked his head down, but the arrow tucked in his clothes and shoved him out of the way, the sharp point of the arrow pinned him against a fallen tree. He looked to find his savior, but they were no where to be in sight.

"Oh Shippo I'm glad you're okay." Kagome cried she embraced the little fox and Shippo did the same with a smile on his face. Kouga was already coming down from the hill with his daughter's hand in his wrist. The blue-eyed girl was covered in mud, her hair sticking out of many places and her tail roughly strained. Her eyes were wet and it seemed as though her dad gave her quiet the lecture.

"Fox boy!" She called out to him. "I-I, wanted to say I'm sorry for forcing you into something you weren't able to do." She gave a low bow and kicked the ground. The fox demon forgave her.

"Good," Kouga snarled, "Now go get your sister it's time for you two to have a bath and head straight to bed." Rikako let go of her dad's hand and ran away from the three. She didn't cry, but when she got in her den she let out a furry howl.

Makiko watched her sister howl, while she on the other hand hid her bow-arrows and black coat under her fur pelt-bed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Daddy yelled at me and then told me to get you since it is bath time and time for bed. Such a pain in the ass," her twin sister snapped. The green eyed princess smiled lightly and grabbed her favorite bath-toy.

"That's what you get for treating the guest like that." her sister retorted. "Come on you don't want to make daddy even more mad then he already is."

"I just wish we had a mother, a loving mother to understand you know." The younger sister said she grabbed her bath-toy and followed her older sister, "Still just what the hell can we do if we don't have a mother."

At bath time, the two twins sat in the warm water. Kouga was off in the distant watching them in case something bad happened he could stop it easily. Kagome followed suit with her clothes in her hand and she slowly got in the water. "Mind if I joined you?" She asked.

Rikako snorted and sawm to the far side of the lake and continued to chew on the wooden stick she brought with her. Her older twin looked at the human and sighed. "I'm sorry about her behavior, she doesn't like humans nor other women being here except for the wolf tribe." Makiko explained and looked at her sister whispering that she was a child.

"But I'm just trying to be nice right now, besides it's not like I came here on purpose." The young woman lowered her body into the water until it reached her neck.

"Still, unless you were a wolf, she won't accept you." Makiko swam to where her sister was and they began wrestling in the water, biting their ears and tail, they enjoyed each others' company. The black-haired girl smiled as they two played, they were there for each other, they didn't have a mother.

They didn't have a mother.

They didn't have a mother.

That ran in her head the whole entire day, she closed her eyes and let the water sweep over her body. Kouga watched with blue eyes as his daughters played together, he was shocked to see Kagome his past love in the water, but she was old news. He had to grow up, he has to find the perfect mother for his little girls, he has to be a better father, and a better ruler.

* * *

**Read and Review I hoped you enjoyed XD**


End file.
